Perfect Porcelain, One Year Later
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Sequel to my original oneshot, Perfect Porcelain. Katie has been with her boyfriend, Josh Ramsay, for a year. How will they spend their anniversary? M for Language.


I stretched and yawned as I woke up. My arm stuck out to the side and hit something that grunted in protest. I smirked a little and elbowed the mound of blankets next to me.

"Josh, wake up," I said, sitting up on my knees and poking him in the side a few times.

"No. Leave me be," He grumbled, turning onto his stomach. His newly dyed silver and black hair was sticking up in every direction, and I ran my fingers through it. He grumbled again, knowing he wouldn't be able to ignore me.

"Come on, please wake up?" I asked, trying to use my best pouting voice. When he didn't move, I sat on him. I heard a definite "Oof," Below me when I straddled his back.

"I can't get up when I have a person on me," he groaned, pushing at me. I got off of him and he turned, rubbing his eyes and looking at me. "I know today is special, but couldn't I at least sleep while I'm still in my own bed?" He asked, sitting up. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close, kissing my cheek. I blushed a little, pulling away. The sleeves on the hoodie I had worn to bed, which was his, covered my entire hands because the sleeves were so long.

"So you wake me up just to push me away? Rude," He said, smirking and tightening his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his lips, which he took as an opportunity to lay back down and take me with him. I laughed against his lips as I pulled back.

"I love you," he said simply, looking into my eyes. My hand was on his chest, and I felt his breath catch when I said "I love you too," It was like the thrill never wore off. We'd been the best of friends for a long time, but it had been exactly a year ago today that we'd finally taken that next step. I'd never been happier, but him being gone so much was taking its toll on me.

Don't get me wrong, I was so happy he was living his dreams. But it really felt like he'd just gotten home from the tour with Simple Plan, and he was leaving soon to go to the US and do a mini tour. I sighed, sitting up.

"Come on, we actually do have to get up. I made us plans for today, and I refuse to do much until I at least have decent clothing on," I stood up and stretched, groaning a little as my elbows popped.

"You look decent enough to me," He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I was wearing one of his hoodies and sleep shorts. (Shorts that were vastly too short to be decent in front of anyone but him.)

"You're a pig," I said, laughing and running my fingers through my blonde hair.

"You love it," He said, standing up beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, his bare chest against my back. "Happy anniversary baby," He whispered, bending low so his lips were at my ear. A huge smile broke out across my face and I turned my head to face him, putting my hands on his arms. "Happy anniversary."

He let go of me and I walked out of the room, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie. I walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. When I turned around and scooted up on to the counter, he was standing in the door frame. I smiled and swung my legs, my toes a few inches above the floor. He had pulled a shirt on, some old black tee with faded letters I couldn't even make out anymore. It was tight, but he looked so good in it. I was suddenly very conscious about my own lacking appearance. I hadn't bothered to do anything with my hair besides run my fingers through it a few times, and he looked like he had just jumped out of a magazine. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair again.

"What's wrong Katie Cat?" He asked, leaning against the counter beside me. I shrugged, lost in my own thoughts. "Come on. Talk to me babe. Today should be special," He took my hand in his, standing in front of me now.

"It is. Don't worry about it. Maybe I've finally run out of things to say," I smirked and kissed him lightly on the tip of the nose before hopping off of the counter. He stepped back a little and dropped my hand while I grabbed us both mugs and filled them with coffee. I handed him his and started drinking mine right away, burning my tongue a little.

"In a rush?" He asked, smiling and leaning against the counter again.

"Yeah, I have to go get gorgeous so you can stand the sight of me," I joked, wandering towards our bedroom. I heard him mutter something but chose to ignore him, closing the door behind me. I threw on one of his sweatshirts, one of my tank tops, and a comfortable pair of jeans that I looked good in. I ran a brush through my hair a few times, not really bothering much with it. He stepped into the room as I finished.

"God, you're beautiful," He said, coming up behind me. "But you really need to stop stealing my clothes. What am I supposed to wear?"

"I have no objection to you being naked all the time," I winked, watching him blush a little. "But polite company might frown on that. Go buy new clothes, I like yours." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again, brushing my hair to the side and kissing my neck. He couldn't stay away from me today, but I loved it. I turned to face him and kissed him, standing on my tiptoes while he bent a little to reach. Why must I be so short?

The rest of our day was spent out of the apartment. We wandered around downtown, walking into a few places but never buying anything. We got lunch at our favorite restaurant. The sun was just starting to set when we started walking back home.

"You're being quiet," I observed. I wasn't really bothered by his silence, but it was unlike Josh to let a silence, uncomfortable or not, continue. "What's on your mind babe?" I asked, noticing the expression on his face. I squeezed his hand, our fingers already twined together.

"Sorry, just thinking about things. Don't worry about it," He kissed my hand before dropping it and draping an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his midsection, letting my hand rest on his hip. It wasn't like him not to just tell me everything, but I let it slide this once. Today had been pretty perfect, so I wasn't willing to let my own insecurities ruin it all.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He had turned us down a walkway that went the opposite direction of our apartment.

"You'll see. Trust me, Katie. I promise I'm not a sexual predator," He winked, kissing the top of my head as we walked. I smiled and followed him. I soon recognized the path to the studio.

"Why are we-"I started to ask, but was interrupted.

"You'll see. Can't you handle a surprise?" He asked as we stepped up to the door. He unlocked it and I wandered in ahead of him. "Wait! Close your eyes or you'll ruin the big surprise!"

I stopped and turned to look at him, making a show of closing my eyes. He came up behind me and put his warm fingers over my eyes as well, making sure I couldn't peek. He spun me a few times and I laughed.

"Josh, what are you trying to do?" I asked, stepping sideways a little in an attempt to regain my balance.

"You know this place as well as you know our apartment, I'm not about to let you guess before we even get there," He spoke as he began to guide me forward, then to the left, then forward again. I felt a hand fall from my face and a door open. I was ushered forward before I heard the door click closed again. I was moved a few more steps. "I'm dropping my hands, but keep your eyes closed, okay?" I nodded, keeping my eyes shut tight. A few seconds later, something hit the backs of my knees. "Woops. Sit down, didn't mean to maim you."

"I'm only mortally wounded, it's alright," I said, laughing a little as I sat down. I must be on a piano bench. There wasn't a back or any sort of arm rest. I felt Josh sit beside me, and we were very close together. His arms reached in front of us, and started playing a song I knew all too well. "Porcelain," I whispered, almost opening my eyes, if only to look at him and kiss him. I settled for leaning my head against his strong shoulder.

"You can open your eyes," He said, stopping and whispering to me. I opened them and my eyes fell upon his large hands, still resting on the keys. His left hand, closest to me, held something in a closed fist. "Now, don't freak out," He said when I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Katie, you've always been there for me. You're the girl of my dreams, and I don't ever want to lose you. We've been together through the worst and best possible things. You're my best friend and my true love all in one person. Do me this one favor, and don't say no," His voice dropped to a low whisper towards the end, when he turned up his hand and opened his fist. In his palm sat a small ring. It was silver with a small, white diamond. Simple, but beautiful. I didn't know what to do. Breathing could be a good place to start though. I took a deep breath, shuddering a little. "Katie? Oh my fuck. You're saying no. Fuck. It's fine, just don't get mad at me," His face turned down and his fist closed. He started to turn away from me.

"Josh! No! I mean, yes! I'm saying yes! I just forgot how to breathe," I almost yelled, grabbing his arm with both hands. I started crying, I couldn't help it. I'd known it would eventually happen, but I guess I just didn't expect it. As soon as the words left my mouth, I was all wrapped up in Josh. His arms were holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"Seriously? Yes? Are you sure? Don't be fucking with me!" He sounded like a kid on Christmas. I started laughing and crying at the same time. I was soaking the front of his button-front shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I'm serious. Yes," My voice shook, but I'd never been more sure of anything in my life.


End file.
